Ravens and Blue Angels
by madisonkara
Summary: Kara finds that there still is a such thing as love. And she finds it in many places. No mater how unexpected it may be.
1. Prequel

As the young girl made her made up the creaky stairs, to the room she was to stay in, she tries hard to stay awake and forces her eyes remain open a few moments longer. This poor looking, sixteen year old girl, opens the door to the musty bedroom, tosses her small pack to the dusty floor, and lets herself fall on her back to the old spring bed. She thinks back to all the crud she's been through. Two years earlier, her mother died from cancer. And since their family was poor, they couldn't afford a good doctor or treatment. She felt anger toward her father for letting her mother die. She thinks back to that awful night when she left home; her right shoulder and arm start to ache when she even thought of that night, the night when even her father would have killed her if he had the chance.

Kara was an almost-normal sixteen year old girl, who lived in a poor family out in the country of Virginia. After her mother died, she became a social outcast at school; not wanting to accept friendship from anyone, even though no one would really want to be friends with a sad little girl. She wasn't very close to father, either. It wasn't like they hated each other, there was just no talking to each other; there wasn't a very good relationship between them. So, Kara, not loved by anyone, not even her own father, was alone, almost all the time. Until that strange thing happened...

After being alone for such a long time, something strange happened. When she became angry at anything, she'd lash out at something like the wall in uncontrolable anger. She had a horrible headache and she passed out. When she woke she felt different. Her fingers and toes were much longer than usual and were very sharp at the ends. And those claw-like fingers and toes would be covered with these hard, pointy scales, protruding through her skin. All of this startled her. She was a mutant and she knew it. She locked herself in her room for a long time, trying to make these claws go away. She figured out how to control when she wanted these claws to "grow out" (I'm not good with words). Over this time in her room alone, she discover more freaky things about herself. From her "back-side" (that's my moms weird word for "butt" LOL), grew this long slender tail with some very sharp spike on the end, and grew these wings(not like angels' or bird, but like,...ermmm...have you ever seen that cartoon on Toon Disney, Gargoyles?ya, lik that), and of course with wing she could fly. After spending probably a month in her room(yeah she did sneak down to get some eats), she was able to control all these strange 'powers' that she developed. So since she had nothing else to do, she spent almost all day sleeping, and at night she'd stay out in the woods practicing her flying so no one would be able to see her. After awhile, she was adapted to being nocturnal. She could see well in the dark, and her flying skills increased. She's able to now maneuver around trees, able to take sharp turns, became quite an acrobat.

She thought back to that night that she left home. How she scared and alone...

She was in her upstairs room when two thugs broke into their house. She heard yelling and crashes downstairs so she quietly sneaked to the top of the stairs where she could she the kitchen. To her horror there were the two large men going through drawers and yelling at her father; she assumed they were looking for valuables. One of the men had a handgun the other, a rifle. The one with the rifle hit her father in the ribs which sent him against the wall, on the floor. That made her angry at the men. She may not have acted it, but she still loved her father.

She let out her full mutant "form" and flew down straight at the man nearest her father. She rammed hard against the man which sent him into the kitchen counter and he yelped at pain. The other started shooting at her. She gracefully flew around, dodging the bullets. The other man recovered and aimed his gun at Kara's father. He shot at his shoulder, apparently trying to torture him instead of killing him. That made Kara take her attention away from not getting shot to her father. The other man shot her in the right shoulder; she winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder. She turned toward the man about to shoot her father again, and with all her strength, she flew toward him, picked him up and threw him against the other and they both fell flat on the floor. In terror, they frantically got up and scampered out the open door.

It was quiet a minute. Kara got up from the floor, and turned to her dad. He had gotten his gun and was pointed it straight at her head. "Get out mutant," he said through gritted teeth.

"But dad, it's me," she said and took a step toward him. He pulled the trigger; Kara tried to move but the bullet still sliced straight through her arm. She screamed out and gasped. Her arm went numb. She took her last look at her father and flew out the door with more bullet chasing her. Luckily they didn't hit her.

She tried to fall asleep on her bare bed, but she couldn't. She stayed there laying awake that night. The next day, she new would be a new day but that still wouldn't relieve her of her pain; physically and mentally.


	2. Chapter 1

**In some little town outside of New York**

Several days after she stayed in the room of the old house, working for food and shelter. That night, she decided to leave and try to find a permanent home somewhere else. She packed her small bag of her still dirty clothes and few belongings and walked out of the house after she thanked the owner who let her stay there.

She walked to an alley, spread out her wings and started to get ready to fly. At her startlement, someone yanked her down when she was only 3 feet off the ground. The fall almost knocked her out; she got up on her knees and saw several dark figures with guns.

"Mutants! Mutants are attacking the town!" one called out. They pushed and shoved her into the street. Several came out with torches and guns and some with knives.They pushed her to the ground as she tried to get up. "Get out of our town mutant!" some shouted. Some started to through rocks at her she tried to get up, she was knocked to the ground again.

She sat there a second or two when one with a rifle shot at her. She dodged all the bullets. She took all the strength she could muster and forced her way from the crowd, and took off. They shot at her. One bullet hit her in the back and another narrowly missed the side of her head. She kept on flying. She looked back and now couldn't even see the town's lights.

After a long time of flying she started to feel a surge of fatigue go through her body. She came over a fairly thick forest and decided that would be the best place to rest. She lowered herself in the forest, but as she came within 6 feet on the ground, she started to pass out. She lost control of her flying and hurtled to the ground. She hit several limbs of a tree and landed in thick brush. She was knocked unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 or 3 days later**

The X-men had a mission, to go to a mutant testing facility a few miles outside the city limits. They completed their mission with victory, and started walking through a forest to where they left the Blackbird. Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler(they were the only ones sent on the mission) were walking(in Kurt's case bamfing XD), when Logan stopped walking.

"What is it, Logan?" Jean asks who stopped in her tracks as well.

"Shhhh,.." Logan hushed and listened. They all grew quiet and listened as well. In the distance, they heard a quiet moan.

"Come on," Logan said and walked toward the left into a thickly wooded part of the forest. They came to a clearing in the woods. The moaning was louder. "It's here," Logan said. They started searching the edge on the clearing. After 10 minutes, Scott and Jean grew tired and sat on an old log to rest.

Nightcrawler kept bamfing from one tree limb to another, and Logan kept searching and sniffing the air. Then Nightcrawler called out, "Come und look here! Hurry!"

They all ran to where Kurt was and saw in somewhat amazement, there, a young mutant girl who was covered with deep cuts and scratches. "Oh, god," Jean said as she stared at the girl's claws and wings."We need to get her to the mansion, and fast," she said.

"I'll carry her," Kurt offered.

"Ok, let's go," Logan said and started walking toward where the Blackbird should have been. Kurt carelfully picked the girl up his arms and teleported towards the way the other X-Men were walking. He gracefully held onto the girl and bamfed from one tree to another, and stopped when the other stopped. They finally reached the X-jet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the X-Mansion right after they arrived**

Scott rushed into the front room of the mansion, "Storm, we need medical table ready, NOW!" He rushed back out of the room. Rouge was sitting in a chair reading, as was Storm. They looked at each other, and Ororo bolted out of the room.

By the time Kurt had bamfed into the medical room, Ororo had prepared a medical bed, and the supplies were at head, ready to treat any wounds that could have come to one of the X-men.

Kurt bamfed into the room, and carefully lay the girl on the bed. Storm examined the girl's claws and wings. Jean walked into the room. "There are several holes in her shirt as if she was shot. We need to make sure the bullets aren't still inside her," Jean said to Storm. Jean looked at Kurt in a way that asked him to leave the room. He teleported himself to the hallway outside the room.

Storm pulled up the girl's shirt to examine for any wounds or cuts. Nothing but bruises. But on her back there was a large, sorta-round scar on one side of her back. They were sure she was shot there. On the girl's face, there were several cuts from tree branches; they assumed when she fell in the forest. On her shoulder there was a scar similar to the one on her back. And the girls arm was badly scared and a little bit disfigured. Jean and Storm looked at each other. "Something ripped all the way through her arm," Storm said in horror and disgust. "Most likely a bullet," Jean replied in a dry sounding voice. Jean picked up and held a vial with a needle on it. It was a strong pain medicine. She attached the needle to the top of the tube and stuck the girl in the upper arm. The girl flinched which made Jean step back. She finished the tube, and recapped it. What startled her is that the young girl's wings and claws just, went away.

She tried to ignore it. Jean's telekinetic power, she moved the girl into the x-ray room. After the results were printed out, she left the girl in a hospital bed, and she and Storm gathered in a room with Professor Xavier where they examines the x-ray pictures.

"From what I can tell, the girl was shot in her middle back, shoulder, and arm. The bullets still remain in her back and shoulder. It ripped all the way through her arm," Jean said.

"Has the girl awaken yet?" Xavier asked.

"She hasn't moved yet except, when Jean gave her pain medicine, her wings had come inside her body," Storm replied. "The x-rays show the extra bones of wings in her back and what we presume to be a tail in her lower back. We aren't quite sure of her claws."

"We will soon start to surgically remove the bullets, then hopefully she'll be able to recover and might even stay in the students dorms," Jean said.

"When she is well enough to move about, please send her to see me. I think it would be a good idea to talk to her," Xavier said, still looking at the x-rays.

"Yes, Professor," they replied one another the other.


	3. Chapter 2

In the medical room after the girl's surgery

Kara's eyes fluttered open. The bright lights of the room blinded her. She snapped her eyes shut. A moment later, she opened her eyes again, and adjusted to the light. She saw a dark figure loom above her. She couldn't focus on it. She stared at the figure, then all of a sudden, it disappeared. Trying to think straight, but she couldn't concentrate on any one thought. Her thoughts went flying.

Only a minute later, the dark figure returned. With it came more dark figures. Kara slightly lifted her head in hope of seeing these figure's faces, but a sharp pain hit her head, and started running through her body. She moaned at the pain, and closed her eyes. She tried to open her eyes again, but the pain kept them shut. She groaned again. Her eyes flashed open trying to see the people again, but she started to black out. She stared at the figures as everything grew into a black nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or two later

Kara woke up again. She had an urge to sit up. She pulled herself up, but was halted. She seemed to have been strapped down to the bed. Her head fell back down onto the pillow. She yanked at it. Why does this shit happen to me? she thought.

She had lain there awake for at least n hour when she heard a door open. She looked over to one side of the room. There was a figure near some computers. She squinted. It was a lady's figure. Still squinting, her eyes started to be able to see. It was a lady with shoulder-legnth hair, that had a dull reddish-brown color to it. She was not very tall, but she wasn't short, and she had a slender frame. This lady is kind of pretty.

Still wanting to sit up, Kara pulled at the strap across her arms. The lady walked over to the edge of her bed. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked Kara.

Not sure of what to say, Kara tried to say "Sure" but couldn't. Her throat was too dry to speak. She nodded. She still pulled at the restraint. The lady easily unbuckled her, and Kara started to sit up. A bit of dizziness overcome her and started to lean t o one side. The lady took Kara's arm, to ensure she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Are you okay," the lady asked her. Kara regained her balance and nodded. Trying to let the lady she wanted something to drink, Kara started to cough and motioned to her mouth and tried to say water. The word did come out but it was barely recognizable. Lucky for Kara this lady knew exactly what she wanted, and walked away and brought back a small glass of cold water and handed it to Kara. Kara gladly took the glass and drank every drop of the water from it. Boy, did that taste good.

After the cool water moistening her throat she managed to say in a hoarse voice, "Where am I?"

The lady responded, "You're at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. You've been in our medical care room since they brought you here," the lady stopped, and saw Kara having a great look of confusion on her face. Then she said, "I'm Doctor Jean Grey, but you can just call me Jean," the lady said,

"Kara," Kara said in reply. "Who's 'they'?" she asked curiously.

"The X-Men. Some of Professor Xavier's first students," Jean said. "The professor would like to talk to you when you get well enough to walk on your own."

Kara heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw another lady. She had snow white hair and cocoa colored skin and she was fairly tall. "Well, I'm glad you are sitting up and looking better," the lady said. She walked over to Kara's little bed, sat down on its edge, and said, "My name's Ororo Munroe. Most people call me Storm though. What's your name?"

"Kara," Kara replied uneasily.

Ororo looked at Jean and said, "Has she tried to walk yet?" And she walked to a computer a couple yards away from the bed.

Jean replied, "No. She had a problem holding her balance when she first sat up," Jean said. Then she smiled at Kara, and walked to the computer.

"All her vital signs are good, her blood pressure is normal, pulse normal," Jean said, as Ororo started to talk to Kara, "Everything's good. Whenever you feel up to it, you can try to walk again. Jean and I removed two bullets from your back. When we did so, we numbed your body so it wouldn't cause anymore pain. So when you get out of bed, you most likely have a hard time keeping your balance at first."

"Okay. May I please go now?" Kara asked.

Jean said, "If you want to stay, I know the professor wouldn't mind," she smiled. "You could stay in one of the empty student's dorms."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about staying permanently, but if it would be okay, could I stay in one of those rooms your talking about, for a day or two so I can rest?" Kara said.

"Of course," Jean replied, and she left the room. Kara tried to stand up but as Ororo said, she had a time keeping her balance.

Ororo walked over to help her, "Here. Put your arm around my neck and I'll help you to one of those wheelchairs," Ororo said.

Kara did so. She felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. No one had come so close to her voluntarily, not since before her mother died. She shook her head; she tried to wipe away the unkindly memories. She carefully walked, with the help of Ororo to the wheel chair in a corner of the room. She helped Kara sit in it and made sure Kara's ratty skirt she was wearing wasn't in the wheels, and she easily pushed her out the door.

In the hall, Kara glanced around.

This is way too high-tech looking to be a school .

She glanced around, hoping to see inside one of the rooms. All the doors where closed. They came to a really big door at the end of the hallway. Ororo pushed a button beside it.

This must be the elevator.

She was right.

After coming out of the elevator, Ororo pushed her chair along this new hall. The hall looked close to either a fancy hotel or fancy apartment hallway. Ororo opened one of the doors halfway down the hall. She left the door open, and walked to a little closet in the hallway. Kara wheeled herself into the room.

Ororo returned. "Here are some clean sheets and a blanket. There are already some clean sheets on the bed, but these are just in case you decide to stay. There's a private bathroom over there," she pointed to a door in the room, "also here's a communicator for you. It's sort of like a walkie-talkie, in case you need anything. So you don't have to try to walk all the way downstairs to ask me something," Ororo said with a smile.

Kara wheeled around in the room. "This is ... nice," she said. "Thank you,"she finished and turned to the closet. She wheeled herself there and opened the door. It was a rather spacious closet.

Too bad I don't have anything to put in it she thought.

Almost as if reading her thoughts Ororo said, "Jean said you could borrow some of her clothes if you don't have any. If hers doesn't fit, you can try mine," Ororo smiled again and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A fter a minute Kara said aloud, "This is a nice place but I don't want to stay casue they might find me out," she stopped, scared there might be some spy camera or something in the room. She tried to stand her self up enough to get onto the bed. After a couple of tries, she managed to get ont the bed. She pulled back the covers, got underneath and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The Next Day

Kara awoke to bright sunlight peering through her window. She looked at the little digital clock on her dresser. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. She'd been sleeping since the morning before. She sat up in the bed and edged herself to the side. She carefully set her feet on the floor and slowly stood up. It took a minute for her to adjust her weight, but she was standing up without holding on to anything.

She slowly walked to the bathroom, and she looked at herself in the mirror. Dirt still streaked her face and her hair was a tangly mess. She needed to take a shower.

She took off her old dirty clothes, hung them on a hook, stepped inside the shower, and turned on the warm water. It was soothing to stand under the hot running water. She just stood there; her muscles relaxed and her skin started to soften. There was already shampoo and soap in the shower.

Imagine that.

She washed her hair several times over, and let the soap suds soak into her skin. After an hour she was finished and she turned off the water, she looked out side of the shower curtains and looked for towels to dry off with. There were none.

She reached for the communicator Ororo had given her. She pressed a button and talked into it, "Ms. Ororo?" she said.

The walkie-talkie answered, "Yes,"

She thought it sounded like her so she went on, "Ms. Ororo, I know this is a petty stupid thing to call you about, but could you send me a bath towel up?" Silence.

A couple seconds later, "Sure. I'll have someone bring you a few from the wash room," Ororo said.

Kara replied, "Thank you," she turned off the communicator, and turned the hot water back on.

Might as well enjoy it while I'm waiting.

Only two minutes later, she heard a noise. It sounded familiar to her. Then she heard a man with a slight German accent say, "I brought you tovels,"

Kara didn't know who the person was and then she heard the strange noise again. "Wait," she said. "I just what to talk with you."

A moment later, that noise came again. She assumed the person had returned. She said, "What is your name?"

The person replied, "Kurt Vagner, " he paused, "but in ze Munich circus I vas know as ze Incredible Nightcrawler," he finished.

Great. They house circus acts too.

"Nightcrawler, eh?" there was a silence.

"You are Kara, right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah," Kara replied and paused. "Are you the guy Ms. Ororo said saved me?"

He was quiet a moment. "Vell, yes,"

"Oh, well thank you,.. for saving my life," Kara said gratefully. Again there was a long silence, but appearently he didn't leave. Kara said, "Can I ask you something?"

He replied, "Ja."

Kara continued, "I know this may be a little personal, but do you ever feel as though you're more different than everyone else? Even mutants?"

What an ironic question. Kara didn't know this but Kurt did. "Yes,... I do. Sometimes I feel like everyone hates me because I look diferent; most of the time I... I scare people,..." he faded off.

"I don't think you'd look scary," Kara said, and she turned off the water.

"Not until vee meet face to face," he mumbled.

"Don't talk like that. I think you're beautiful., no matter what you thing of yourself," she paused, "No matter how you look on the outside, you will always be beautiful, if you have a kind heart," she said. "Could you please toss me over a towel?"

A towel was put on the shower curtain's rod; Kara grabbed it and started to dry herself off, with the curtain still closed. She wrapped herself with it, and opened the curtains. She looked around; he was gone. He really needs to stp doing this.

She walked out of the door, into her room. She walked over to her closet and saw a nice looking pair of jeans and a red spagetti strap top in her closet. She assumed it was from Dr. Grey. After she was dressed, she heard the noise, she figured it was Kurt's noise. She said, "Hey, I just wanted to kn,..." she turned around and froze. There before her was Kurt, but not near waht Kara was expecting.

Oh my god.

She took a small step toward him. He didn't budge. She took another step and her face was within 6 inches from his blue face. She slowly lifted her hand and softly touched his check. She smiled, and put her hand on his check. He slightly hung his head.

She put both her hands on either check, pulled his face in hers, and said, "I still think you're beautiful." She started to hang her head in embarassment and shame as well. "I'm the one who looks ugly, who scares people," she said as her wings grew out, her claws and her tail. She looked up at him. Her eyes glowed red. "No one ever'd love me. People treat worse than most. They're the ones that are scary," she droned off.

Kurt's tail grabbed Kara's as holding hands would. He looked at her and said, "As you say to me, you are beautiful, no matter vhat you think. I think you are very beautiful." She blushed and brought in her wings, and started to look her normal self. Kurt said, "Vill you meet me in ze front yard at nine o'clock at ze big tree?"

Kara was unsure of what to say. "Yes," she said, not sure of what would happen, but something inside her was deeply attached to him. "Nine o'clock," she mumbled. Kurt moved a bit closer to her, and then he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kara coughed at the smell.

What the hell was that! I don't know about this guy. He's really sweet, but I don't know. I like him, but truthfully I don't know if I could trust him, she thought as she brushed out her shoulder length, bright red hair.

I hope they got a kitchen. I'm hungry. She grabbed her old jacket and pulled it over the newer clothes she was wearing, and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Downstairs

Kara stepped off the elevator on the lobby level. She wandered around, hoping to come upon the kitchen or dining hall or whatever they ate in. She happened upon a room with the lights on inside. She heard noises coming from inside. Slowly, she she walked close enough to peak into the room. She held her breath; inside, it was only the lady she identified as Jean. Kara decided to walk inside and thank her for letting her borrow her clothes.

She slowly walked into the room, and when she was halfway in the room, Jean turned around. Kara said, "Uhhmm, well, uh, thanks for letting me have your clothes, I mean borrow them. Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," she babbled stupidly. She blushed in embarassment.

"You're welcome. Do they fit you well?" Jean asked.

Kara sighed. "Yes, ma'am," she replied. She walked over to where Jean was standing. At least she found herself the kitchen. Jean was at the stove cooking something in the oven. "Uhm, what are you cooking?" she asked.

Jean shut the open oven door and said, "Lasagna with meat and cheese sauce," and wiped her hands on a hand towel.

Kara's mouth automatically began to water. "Sound real good," she said. She hadn't had a meal that's anywhere near normal since her mother was alive. Before she was forced from her house, she made her own meals. She was ok at cooking, but most of the time what she tried to make for herself didn't turn out right and didn't taste any good. She she ran from home, she basically worked for food. Sometimes went hungry. Having the thought she may have a good hot meal was comforting.

"Do you want some when it's ready?" Jean asked her. "It's for a special dinner the professer is having for the X-Men tonight. I don't mind if you eat some of it if you're really hungry," she said with a smile.

Dang, this lady reads my thoughts.

"Sure, I would like some when it's ready," Kara said. Jean stood there and looked at Kara,still smiling. Kara had on an uncomfortable, false smile.

These peoople are WAY too happy. Everyone's always smiling. What's the deal?

Jean stopped and walked back to the ovn and checked it. She stodd back up straight and asked, "Have you seen Professor Xavier yet?"

"No. Do I need to?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he asked me to escort you to him when you are well enough, and I guess you are now. So when you're ready, I'll show you to his office," Jean said and again walked over to the oven. This time, she pulled out the lasagna. It was a big lasagna. She laid the pan on a wired rack to cool. "Done. Right now it'll have to cool, so you could go to see the professor now, then we'd come back and have lasagna," she said.

"Sure, why not," Kara said. Jean took off her oven mitts and walked out the door; Kara followed. They walked down this hall, which rooms looked like classrooms.

This must be that school she talked about.

They walked and got to a door that had a nameplate that said 'Professor Charles Xavier' on it. Jean knocked on the door. Then she walked in. Then Kara heard, "Good evening, Jean. Have you met with Kara yet?"

Oh my god, this guy knows my name. Well surely Jean or someone had already told him.

"Yes, she's right here," Jean replied, and put her head outside the room. "Come on," she mouthed and motioned with her hand. Kara slowly walked into the room, starting to feel very self conscious. That was unusual because Kara never cared what people thought of her.

Oh, man, I knew I shouldn't had worn this jacket. It makes me look poor, compoared to all thes other kids. I kinda hope this guy doesn't make me leave cause I think I might want to stay. Oh man; oh god. Come on Kara, chill out, you're okay. What if he doesn't want a bunch of mutants like me in his school. I think Kurt lives here but what aboout everyone else? Surely he doesn't know Kurt lives here or maybe he's just a guy who works here. I hope he doesn't find out I'm a mutant. Oh, god.

Kara kept thinking everything over and over, panicking in her mind. Unknown to her, Xavier heard every word she thought(cuz duh he's a psycic!).

"Good evening, Kara. I am pleased to see you are doing better," the professer said, Kara's mind still was roaming wild. Then she heard, "It's okay. Calm down, Kara," in a voice other than the her own in her head.

"I'm fine," she said aloud. not really knowing it was a voice in her head.

Then she heard again, We're all mutants. You will be safe here. Don't worry. Listening to the voice she was staring straight at the professer. The voice sounded like his, but his mouth was not moving. Kara stood there with wide eyes.

Oh god... where am I?

"You're at my school for gifted children. A school for mutants. I'm Professer Charles Xavier. You do not need to worry. You will be safe here," Professer Xavier said.

OK, curretly surrounded by freaks.

"Safe from what?" she asked conspicuously.

"Humans; Magneto; anyone who would hurt you," Jean replied for the professer.

"Quite right," Professer Xavier said, "The school at ground level is our public face, but downstairs, it's a whole different story." Then Kara heard knocking on the door. Professer said, "Come in." In walked Ororo and some tall guy who wore thick glasses. Something made Kara want to laugh.

Can we say four-eyes?

She stopped. They stood behind the chair she sat. She stood up.

"Kara, this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, and I see you've already met Storm," Xavier said. Ororo smiled. Scott held out his hand. Kara was taken aback. Unsure if she should shake his hand or not, she took his hand and they shook hands.

Okay, weird. What's the deal witht the code names here.

She uneasily smiled. "Uhh,... nice to meet you," she said. Scott nodded.

"Kara," Xavier said, and Kara faced him. "I now all this is very strange to you, but I believe you will enjoy staying here. You can stay in the same room where you are currently lodging, if you'd like. There are several students your age. I am sure you will find friends."

She stood there abut ten seconds, "I think I'd like to stay here," she said with a soft voice.

"Wonderful. I do beleive you'd be able to make yourself comfortable. And tomrorrow, you can start school," Xavier said.

"School?" Kara said in a voice that says that she wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, all the children that stay here must attend the school. Jean and Ororo will be two of your teachers. You will learn the usual subjects; and in addiction you will learn how to control and strengthen your special mutant abilities," Xavier said. Kara didn't say anything.

"I think it would be a good idea to let Kara participate in one of the X-Men's practice sessions in the danger room," Jean said to the Professer, "We could watch her and find out all she's capable of."

"Yes, later, tomorrow, take her to the danger room,when the X-Men start their training sessions. You, Storm, and Cyclops can explain to her about its sequences and practice levels," Xavier replied.

"Yes, professer," she replied. There was silence for a minute.

"Charles, could Id speak to you about something?" Storm said.

"Sure Ororo," he replied. There was a silence. "Kara, if you are hungry, you are welcome to anything in the kitchen."

Jean gestured her to the door,"Go on to the kitchen and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Uhhm,... ok,.." Kara said, just a little confused and she walked outside the office.


	6. Chapter 5

Kara just stood around a few mimutes, still a little confused. She walked back to the door and tried to eavesdrop. Even with her acute hearing she couldn't hear a thin.

Weird. It must be sound proof or something.

As she stood with her ear on the door, she heard someone a ways down the hall coming toward her. She looked past the column bewteen her and the hall way. She saw a man coming down the hall. He was pretty short, probobly only 5' 5'' to 6'', dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue jean jacket. Toher, he looked strong and mean,... and in a bad mood. She did NOT want to get in this guy's way.

She panicked, couldn't go anywhere without being seen, so she did what would've came natural. She grew out her wings and jumped to the ceiling rafters. The seconds went by like hours as she waited till he passed her. Thanks to her "wonderful" luck, the dude stopped only 5 feet from where she was hiding. He stood in front of Xavier's door.

After staying in her loft, she decided she could quickly sneak down and fly down the hallway before the guy could or would do anything about it. She slowly climbed herself down, and right when she turned around, she realized the guy was closer to her than she thought. She quickly turned but ran into a vase on a stand that made a noise enough to get the guy's attention. Kara caught the vase and placed it on the stand. As she stood up and turned, the guy, with a very grred face turned and ran at her.

She screamed and his hand caught her neck. Her eyes snapped close. A metallic noise made her open her eyes again. This guy hand metal claws coming out of his hands that were only inches from her face. She was too scared to scream, she just rayed that they heard her scream from Xavier's office.

Yay for her, Jean and the other came form the room. "Logan! What are you doing!" Jean exclaimed.

He let Kara go and his claws popped back in. She fell to the ground and coughed.

"Whos her?" he asked.

"The girl we found in the forest," Jean replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh,..." Logan said and he walked away.

"Are you ok?" Ororo walked to were Kara sat and helped her to her feet.

"Who was that?" Kara asked still a little freaked.

"His name is Logan, also called Wolverine," Xaier replied as he wheeled himself to the door.

I can see where he got his nickname from.

"Yes, he has his days,"Jean replied.

"Which is almost everyday," Scott added sarcastically.

Ya'll have GOT to stop reading my mind. It's just freaky.

"Logan doesn't always warm up well to strangers," Ororo said.

"Don't worry. Most students only meet him once," Jean said with a little humor in her voice. "Come on. We'll go back to the kitchen and eat some lasgana."

Wow. These people are waaaayyyyy strange. Especially that Wolverine guy. shivers He creeps me out. I hope this is a good idea... welllll, it should be okay. I mean for this Xavier guy to automatically let me stay here. I'm pretty sure I will like it here but I have my doubts.

Kara followed Jean down the hallway.

I hope these people don't treat me like some poor old kid. I am still a little weirded out from meeting that guy... Kurt. Maybe he will be one of those nice guys who will listen to me. It feels so weird being around a load of people who actually seems to care about me. It's just plain weird...

She wondered around her thoughts on the way back to the kitchen. She spent 10 or 15 minutes chatting with Jean. Jean told Kara about her powers; she's a telekinetic and somewhat of a telepath. Kara shared her powers, or at least what she knew about them. She had wings, a tail, and claws. They were strange powers but it seemed Jean somewhat had an idea about how well Kara could fend for herself even not ever having training like the X-Men.

In Kara's room

Kara lay on her bed thinking through what happened to her earlier that day. She took a shower, met a blue guy, talked with Jean, talked with Xavier, unfortunately met a Wolverine, and ate lasagna;... all in all it was a strange day.

What next? Flying pigs? Fire? Earthquake? Anything ELSE out of the ordinary?

A very very loud alarm sounded. It made Kara pratically fall off her bed.

I need to stop thinking these things. They always seem to happen to ME!

She jumped up and opened her door. She she 3 people in uniform running down the hall. They looked to be only maybe between 16 and 18 One girl had medium length brown hair but with white streaks of hair down either side of her face. The two others were guys. One guy was actually a normal looking guy. Nothing weird there(or so she thinks); the other guy was so ginormously tall. At least 6 foot 4inches!

As they ran by she called out over the alarm, "WHATS GOING ON?" The girl stopped, but the others kept on running to the elevator.

"It's the alarm for the X-Men. Don't be worrying or anything," the girl said; Kara noticed she had a strong Southern accent. She knew she kinda had a Southern accent but hers was like she lived in Mississippi or Alabama or something.

"Rogue! Come one lets go!" the shorter guy called out over his back. The girl know as "Rogue" ranafter the other two.

I hope this isn't a normal everyday thing. It'll take me forever to get used to it.

Finally the alarm stopped. It left a ringing in Kara's ear. "Awww, curse you! I hate being able to hear so well,"(she has acute hearing not a good as Logan but you get the idea) Kara said to herself. She laid down on her bed and put the pillow ovr her face. She was starting to get tired again. She looked over to the clock; it was only 6:30. "Surely I'll wake up before 9," she said to herself. She drifted to a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Kara had been awake for an hour. It was almost 8:30. She found her old clothes and changed into them.

Good thing I already washed these.

She walked to the window, let out her wings and slowly flew out the window. It was getting dark outside, so there were no kids playing.

This is good. No one out to scream at the site of me.

She chuckled. It was funny to her. She forgot she was at a place were people wouldn't shun her for what she looks like. She flew around the small decorative trees, enjoying the flight since she hadn't had a chance to fly since she was fleeing the village to the forest. She shook off the memory.

She spent thirty mimutes or so flying and then rested on the tree she thought Kurt wanted to meet her at. She sat on a mid-tree branch and leaned up against the tree trunk.

A noise just above her hand started her and she almost fell off her branch. She looked up and saw Kurt smiling down at her. She tryed not to smile but it the effort was futile(yeah, cuz Kurt has such a sexy smile;P).

"Guten tag," he said and he adjusted his perch to where he was sitting facing the trunk of the tree and could see Kara's face.

Knowing what he said since she took German, among other languages at her old school, "I think you mean good night. Its night time," said in a goofing around type voice.

Kurt gave a weird face, "Ach so. Zen I guess I should be god night," he said with a grin.

There was a short silence. Then Kara said," What is that you do when you dissapear and go go somewhere?" Kara had courios eyes.

"Teleporting. I think of vhere I vant to go und zen,.. " he dissapeared, "I go zere," he reappeared on the same branch as Kara was on. His bamf made her jolt sideways, almost falling off the tree again

Someday I'm gonna have to get used to that.

"It is my mutant power. Is zat your power? This wings?" he said nodding his head toward her wings.

"Yeah I guess so, but that Professer guy thinks its more than just these wings and claw things," she said as her hand turned into the sharp claws. Kurts eyes grew wide at he site of them. It was sorta a nervous look. This made Kara laugh, "Don't worry. I wouln't use 'em ta hurt anyone," she laughed again., but this time at herself. She accadentlly spoke outloud in a Southern accent. In her struggle with her mutant powers at first, she forced hersefl to try to talk what she considered "normal"; no accents, or whatever. But sometimesm when she is happy she forgets and it'll just slip out.

They both sat there and laughed. When they stopped laughing, Kurt looked at Kara then daze at the night sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I vish I could look normal when I vanted to,...like you," he said. "I miss being outside zis school. I vant to go und see ze city," he said and still looked at the stars.

Yeah, I do feel sorry for him. I wonder what it would be like if I couldn't change back to looking like a normal person. I hate it he has to deal with this... I know what I can do to help.

"You know, we can see the city and no one would even know," Kara said to him with a 'I-have-a-really-good-idea' type voice.

"How?"

"I'll show you. Just stand up," she said and she flew and hovered herself with a little difficulty but somewhat still. Kurt stood up with perfect balance on the tree limb. Kara flew behind him and gently put her arms under his; she slowly pulled him off the tree. He wasn't really heavy and Kara was strong enough to fly them both.

They flew toward the city's lights. Kara wanted to see the city as well. She's never been there either. They flew into the night's sky...

In the city, 1 hour later

"Vow, I have enjoyed zis night. Thank you," Kurt said to Kara. They were sitting on the edge of a building watching the few people still out in the late night.

"Do you ever wish you could go down there?" Kara asked him.

"Sure, but vhy vouldn't you be able to go there?" he replied.

Kara hesitated, "I can't,... I just can't," she took in a breath, "One time before I ran from my home, I went to the store to buy something to eat, because I was very hungry. I wasn't paying attention and I accidently bumped into this large, mean looking boy. He yelled at me and pushed me down. I was mad at him...I'm not sure what happened but it just came out. I flew out my wings, picked and flew him up and throw him again a wall. He ended up being ok, but some police almost hurt ME...I scared some kid, and I scared myself. I didn't mean to do it," she said and slumped over a bit to the side.

Kurt had a sympathetic look on his face. He put on hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You must forget that. You are in a different lifetime now. Don't let your fear stand in your vay," he smiled a truly true smile. "You know, its late. Shouldn't get be back now?"

Kara put on a small smile, "Yeah, we must be going," and she got herslef ready to fly.

Kurt put his hands on hers, "No, it's my turn. I'll take us home," he said. Kara came close to him. Still a bit hesitant, then she put her arms around his neck. "Don't let go," he said. His yellow eyes peared into Kara's red eyes.

Those eyes...

And she flew into the night with her love...


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Wake up everyone!" some guy was calling out. Sleepily she inched out of bed curios to see what was happening. She open her door enough to stick her head out. " Time for school! Everyone up!" It was the guy wearing thick lasses, Scott.

_I didn't order a wake up call... I don't want to make the Professor angry for skipping school the first day._

She shut her door and made her way to the closet. Within the evening yesterday, someone had put a few more clothes in her closet. There was a note. It said "Kara, Storm and I did a little shopping and bought you some new outfits. I hope they fit, and you like them. See you downstairs for school. Dr. Jean Grey"

_Wow, this was really nice of them. I hope I can repay them later._

She examined both outfits. She had a baggy looking, brownish tank top and a black short sleeved shirt that had a red X over the front of it. She also had 2 pairs of jeans, one blue, one black; and a flowing dark blue skirt, much like the one she already had except it was newer.

"I like them. Thank you, Mrs Grey," she said and put on the black jeans and black top. They fit her good. A little baggy, but she liked it that way. She didn't have any books yet so all she grabbed was her old jacket, and made her out of the room.

There were a few other students in the hallway. The tall boy that she saw running down the hallway ne time, walked over to her.

_Dang it, he's so damn tall and muscle._

"Hi," he said.

_Okay, really tall and Russian. (accent people..)_

She nervously said, "Hi."

"Are you not Kara?" he asked. She nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Peter." She still a little nervous about how big he was still nodded. He chuckled. "Would you like me to help you find your class?"

"Uhm,... okay, sure I guess," Kara studdered.

She followed Peter down to the elevator and down, and to the next hallway. "Who is your first class?" he asked.

"First I go to Mrs. Ororo's history, then I go to human anatomy with Dr. Grey and then physics with the Professor and then algebra with Mr. McCoy," she read off her class list from the paper given to her by the professor.

"I will show you to your history class, it is only a few rooms from mine," he said.

"Uhmm,.. okay sure," she said.

And she followed him down the hallway and he turned and they came upon the same hallway as professor X's office. "Here it is," he said and held out his hand showing her the door. He waved and said, "I will see you later," and walked down the hall and went inside another room.

Kara was all alone in the hallway and was really nervous about going in. Then she heard a somewhat familiar noise; well it is now. She looked around and Kurt bamfed like 2 feet away from her but this time she wasn't startled. "Hey, don't you go to school?" she asked him, even though she thought it was stupid to ask cause he looked at least 20.

"I do sometimes but just to learn for fun. I guess to know things zat I never learned. I never vent to school as a child, except in ze circus," Kurt said.

"Ooh,..." Kara said and moved abut in place nervously. "What do they do for new students?" she asked him.

"Vell, usually zey just valk vright in und sit in ze back und Ms. Munroe sometimes introduces them but not alvays," he said and looked at Kara staring at the door. "You don't have to vorry. I willl walk in vith you if you vant," he offered and smiled sweetly.

_Damn, why does he have to have such a sexy, irresistible smile!_

"Ok, I guess so. If you don't mind," Kara said and smiled back. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," Kurt said, "would you like to go to lunch? With me?" he asked.

"Uhmmm, ok, sure. I'd like that," Kara said, smiled, and then frowned. She took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. She hoped no one heard the door open and wouldn't notice her coming in. She wished. As she stepped into the class room, she saw that all the seats at the tables were filled up, except one, and every head was turned and facing her.

_Oh, damn it. This is so weird...Why are looking at me like that?_

"Good morning, Kara. Take a seat and turn in your book to page 73," Ms. Ororo said, and then turned to a kid sitting by a bunch of bookshelves, "Jubilee, please find her a book." The small girl got up, and looked around the shelf for a text book.

Kara hesitated at the door, but Kurt, with his arm nudged her foward, reminding her to go and sit down. She turned her head and looked at him. He started to smile. Kara nervously smiled back, and turned to the class. She slowly walked to the empty seat in the back and sat down. The girl know as Jubilee gave her a book, halfway smiled and returned to her seat.

Ms. Ororo continues to teach something about the ancient Romans or something. Kara didn't know she was in her own world, studying the people around her. The girl next to her said, "Hey," but Kara didn't hear. So the girl touched her elbow, which startled Kara. "Hey, I'm Kitty. Aren't you Kara?"

Kara felt like she was mute and couldn't get out words. Finally she said, "Yeah."

"So, you hang out with Nightcrawler?" Kitty asked.

"Huh?" Kara asked sorta misinterpreting the question.

"Are you two friends?"

"Oh, uhmm, well, I guess. He's really nice. And he saved me. That's how I got here," Kara said.

"That's pretty cool," Kitty said.

Then the girl Kara had seen in the hall before, the girl with the white stripe in her hair, turned around and said, "Yeah, but no one ever sees him 'round anywhere," the girl said. "He kinda creeps me out, but he saved me one time too."

_Wow, well I guess he's a regular hero._

Kara was tying to remember her name but lost her mind and totally forgot. "I'm Rogue," the girl said.

_Well, that answers the forgotten name._

"Kara," Kara said, "Nice to meet you."

"I know," Rogue said.

"Everyone knows," Kitty chipped in. "That night they came back with you, everyone was up because of the jet's noise,"

"An, some of us were curious so some went down an checked it out," Rogue said.

"And when we went down there we asked the Professor and he told us. And then we told everyone else. Soooo.. yeah now everyone knows your name," Kitty finished.

_Gee...thats so wonderful... rolls her eyes_

"Well, what are,..." Kara started to say but Ms. Ororo turned from the chalkboard and said, "Girls. Stop talking," and she went back to her lesson.

"What class do you have next?" whispered Kitty.

"Dr. Grey's class," Kara whispered back.

"Me too, we can walk there together. Talk to you after class," Kitty said, then turned her attention to the chalkboard.

After class

Ororo just dismissed the class. Kara gathered her things, and turned to walk out, as she talked to Kitty. "Kitty," Ms. Ororo said. Kitty and Kara turned around. "May I speak to Kara?"

Kitty looked at Kara. Kara said, "i'll be out in a minute," so Kitty turned and left.

"So, Kara. Are you getting to know people?" Ms. Ororo asked.

"Well,... kinda," Kara replied.

"Well I hope they're being nice. Aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess," Kara said.

_Yeah they'll be nice till they see what I really look like. Then they'll be scared of me like they are of Kurt._

"Good. Is there anything you need help with from today's lesson?"

"No, ma'am, I'm good," Kara said, and made her way to the door. "Thanks Ms. Munroe." And she walked out the hall.

Kitty was still standing there. "What took so long?"

"She just wanted to make sure I understood the lesson, thats all," Kara replied.

"Okay, lets go. We'll be late for class."

After they walked the hallway a little, went down some stairs and walked a little more, they came to a classroom and Kitty stopped. "Ok, just to warn you, Dr. Grey is psycic, if you didn't already know, and she uses it on a daily basis. So don't try to lie or anything cause we always get caught," Kitty said with a halfway serious face. This made Kara laugh. "What?" Kitty asked. "What? I'm serious!"

"Yeah, Its just your face. It looks funny when you're all serious," Kara said, still giggling.

They both giggled for a second and stopped. "We're about to be late," Kitty said. And she opened the door, and walked in. Kara still stood there, but was better at the having courage enough to walk in so she pushed open the door again and walked inside.

At lunch

It was time to eat lunch and every student was sitting in either the kitchen, the rec room, or outside on a lawn table. Kara had really been looking forward to lunch with Kurt. She stood in the kitchen looking out the window. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen now. They had already finished eating and went outside.

She turned around to walk in the hall and Kurt bamfed right in front of her and she ran into him. She laughed, "Sorry," she laughed and smiled. She felt better now. She met some new people and he was there.

He looked into her face and smiled, "Your smile is beautiful," he said. "You need to smile more," he was talking about she didn't smile much. She started to feel self conscious. He grabbed her hand and took her to a chair, "Here, I'll fix lunch." He bamfed from there to the fridge and then to a cabinet and then back to the fridge and back to Kara. He had a pack of ham, some peanut butter, ketchup and bread in his hand.

That was fast.

"How do you like your sanvich?" he asked with a sheepish smile. And he put the stuff on the kitchen bar, for a make-your-own-sandwhich buffet.

"Wow, well, uhmm, ham and cheese would be fine," Kara said. He forgot the cheese but quickly bamfed over and back within 10 seconds with cheddar cheese in his hand.

They made each a sandwhich and started to eat. After a minute, Kara said, "Kurt, do people like you here?"

He swallowed the sandwich in his mouth and said, "Vell, I don't know,... I guess so but I think most people are scared of how I look. Vhy, vhy did you ask?" he asked.

Kara swung her feet under the bar and started to say something, but turned to the door because she heard someone. Kurt touched her hand and had a face that said tell me, it doesn't matter. Kara said, "Well, two girls in my class were talking and said they don't ever see you and you kinda creep them out," she said and looked at him a little sad-like.

"Vell, zere's no suprise in vhy they're scared of me," he said. and stared at his 3 fingered hand.

Kara took his hand in hers, "You don't scare me. No of course not, because I scare myself more than you scare me," She paused, "I still think you've a beautiful soul." She smiled.

He smiled too. It seems to be hard for him to from when she smiles. "No, you're beautiful. More than me," he took his tail and wrapped it around Kara's waist. She blushed.

Does he really like me the way I like him. I really like him. I think I may love him.

"Kurt,..." she said, "I... I love you." she paused and looked at him. He sat there, his tail still hugged her waist. "I loved you since I met you, but I was scared you don''t love me back... I know this is a little weird but I just want to let you know. I,..." she turned and looked at him and he put his first finger over her lips.

He looked at her lovingly, "Its okay,... its okay. Kara, I love you too. The day I found you, vhen I carried you to our jet, in the medical room; I loved you. But I thought you would hate me because I looked different all ze time und you could choose vhen you needed to use your wings. I do love you. I do," he moved and sat in the same stool she did, and they sat there cuddling for a while. It was time to go back to class.

They stood up and he hugged her. When he hugged her he bamfed them to the school hallway and Kara let go. "I love you, Kurt," she wanted to kiss him, but something deep inside her instincts said not to. Since she's a person who always follows her instincts, she didn't.

He said, "I love you too..." and he put his hand softly on her check and bamfed himself away, leaving her there.

Kurt... I love you.. And I always will. I hope will always love me. I never have had anyone love me this much before. Sometime later I'm sire Xavier would want me to be an X-Man. I kinda want to be one now, so I can be with Kurt more. I don't know.

Ok, I'm late, I need to go. Don't want that Professor mad at me for being late.


	9. Chapter 8

A few days later- In the danger room

Kara met with Professor Xavier and discussed with him about what she knew about her mutant powers. He asked her to go through a sequence in the danger room for him to study how great her powers are.

"Kara, you will go through several levels until you've reached your maximum endurance level. There will be several holographs. You will have to fight these; they will fight you," Xavier said over the intercom. Kara stood in the danger room by herself. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do, except fight robot holograph type things.

_I hope I don't screw this up. I really don't see how the Professor will see about my powers with this._

"Kara, are you ready?" the Professor said over the intercom.

"Yeah, I guess," Kara called out.

Computer Danger room sequence begins in 5,... 4,... 3,...

_This is so weird. I hope it isn't TOO hard..._

...2,...

_Oh, god, here we go..._

...1,...

Kara took in a deep breath, not really sure what to expect. She stood there. Nothing happened. She looked over her shoulder. She heard a metallic noise. She tossed her head back to her front and her quick reflexes pulled her out of the way of a robot type thing.

What the hell is this!

It was 2 feet taller than she is and had a laser weapon. Kara jumped over 2 times dodging the laser's hit. Her wings came out and she flew up dodging another shot.

_Ok,.. what's the deal with this?_

She flew up hoping it would keep the robot away. She turned around and saw a gun thing come out of the wall.

_Wha?_

She dodged the gun's shot several times.

I'm tired of this! You wanna mess with me!

Her claws and tail came out. Her eyes were glowing red, showing that she was in her full mutant 'form.' She flew up then to the gun on the wall. Pulling her arms over her head, she yelled out. She put all her weight into her blow, her claws ripped through the wires that connected it to the wall and she yanked it if the wall and threw it at the other robot. She felt anger rushing through her veins. When she was pushed to fight, she really did fight hard.

Afer going through several levels in the danger room she had gotten used to beating the shit out of robots, guns, and all those other stuff. A robot that looked like a really big, really tall mutant type thing. It had long hair and long caws(it's Sabertooth but she didn't know it). She sprung toward it and brought back her claws over her head to put force it her strike. It jumped away form her, leaving her dumbstruck.

She flew up, waiting for the robot to do something. It just stood there. She went up then down to it again, about to strike. It jumped up to her and scratched her side. That flung her back onto the floor. She got up, she was angry. She flew to it again and without her really thinking she flung her tail at it. Her tail was strong and it hit the robot-thing and hit it hard enough to fling it against the wall. It made the robot break and the hologram deactivated.

robot makes electric sizzling type noise

"Oh, god... that hurt,." Kara said, and examines her side. There was a large scratch that cut through her shirt.

_Aw, shit. An this is my new shirt_.

She ignored that little problem and looked around. There was nothing there. She assumed the danger room was starting something new. She could swear the door made a sound but she didn't see anything or anyone. But she smelled a scent, that was a feared scent to her. She wasn't sure who or what it was, but she thought she really didn't want to know. She stood up straight. She looked over her shoulder and a new danger level started up. Lasers frm the wall began to shoot at her. She flew up, dodging the shots, trying to get close enough to destroy the guns. One hit her, and she lost her balance over her wings and fell to the ground with a thud. She pulled herself up on her knees. The lasers stop but something, she knew was coming up behind her. She heard a metallic sound that sent chills up her spine; she recognized the sound, but was unable to identify it.

Kara jumped up, did a back flip in the air, and landed behind the thing after her. It turned around and she all but passed out. It was the man know as Wolverine. She didn't know whether he was real or not. She backed a few steps as "Wolverine" clicked out both pairs of his claws. She started to freak, but was sure it wasn't real.

This can't be real. Professor Xavier wouldn't make me fight the real Wolverine. Would he?

The "Wolverine" lunged toward her, growling. She flew up and to the wall and sorta sat herself up on the wall. It started jumping up at her, trying to hit her.

Ok, this thing can jump.

It jumped up and barely missed her legs. She flew to the center of the room and stood there. It ran toward her and she jumped up and over it. She landed two feet behind it and before it turned to hit her she jumped up, and landed on its shoulders.

This can NOT be a robot!

She jumped of and on it several times, to keep her from being cut with the claws. She attempted to grab hold of its neck, but it cut her deep in the arm; she started bleeding. She screamed.

_Ahhh! GOD! AAAGGGG!_

She was mad and just wanted to finish ths level and get out. She got herself a good grip around its neck and her tail stabbed it. She stabbed the thing again. As it fell the floor, but she realized something, that scared her,... this wasn't a robot.

_Oh, dear god! This is the real Wolverine!But...what happened!_

She looked at her tail and she was starting to freak. Her tail had a spike coming out of the end. It was only about 1 and a half inches long, but it looked sharp.

_Ommigod! What the hell is this! _

She was too scared to touch it herself. She turned and looked at the defeated Wolverine. She felt blood running down her leg from her arm. She clutched her arm to her chest as the pain slowly drained from it. She was confused and scared. She fell to the ground and laid there with her knees under her and her face on the floor. She wasn't sure why but she started to cry.

_Why? Why did he come in? Why did that guy try to hurt me. I don't know what's wrong with me. What IS wrong with me! I don't even know what my own powers are anymore. Why did he try to hurt me? What did I do?_

She thought this over and over. She heard the danger room door open; she pulled up her head and saw someone walking towards them. She became dizzy and passed out.

In the medical room

"What happened exactly?" Storm asked Jean. She wasn't sure what had happened since she was not in the control room watching these events take place.

Jean moved Kara's bed to one of the corners in the room. "Kara was in the danger room going though some sequences and Logan came in. I don't know why but he took her on. And she probably thought he was just one of those holographic robot images, she fought him," Jean said.

Storm walked over to Kara and examined her. "How has she injured?"

"Logan cut through her arm. But in response to that, she pierced his neck with some sort of spike at the end of her tail. And something strange that is of great interest. Logan has fell ill as if he had been bitten by a poisonous snake or something. And usually even that wouldn't make this many affects on him. It puzzles me," Jean said and stood by Logan's bed. He was stable and breathing on his own.

"It may be a power of Kara's. I am not sure. But I have never seen or heard of anything like that. But there is the possibility..." Storm said and she loomed back over to Kara's bed. She sat there and seemed to be thinking. "Jean," she finally said, "don't you remember when we x-rayed the girl and we found little gland-like organs in her neck and tail? But we decided not to do any tests on them. Perhaps they might be,..." she drained off.

Jean apparently read Storm's mind and said, "Yes, I do. That could be it," she said. "Hurry. Get two blood withdrawing sets,(sorry I can't think what these are called) and we will soon find out," Jean said, and both women rushed to gather supplies.

While they were not there, Kara woke up and looked around her. She had been in the medical room WAY too much for comfort. She sat up in her bed and looked over her shoulder. There lay Wolverine on a different bed in the corner. She was even too scared to look at him; she turned when Jean and Storm returned.

Storm and Jean came form the supply room with what they needed. "Here," she said and handed the small box to Jean. "Kara, we're going to draw blood from you to study it and see if there's anything different in it that could have caused what happened to Logan," Jean said to Kara softly.

Kara looked at Jean then at Storm and back, "Okay, sure... " she said.

Jean took the box and unwrapped three small tubes. She readied them to withdraw blood from Kara.

_I wonder what exactly she's thinking this stuff could be... I have NO clue, but I'm so scared. What COULD it be!_

As Jean reading the tubes, Kara talked to her. "I don't know what happened. I didn't know I could do that, I swear! It just,... scares me," she said.

"Its okay Kara. No one is mad, we just need to find out exactly WHAT happened and what caused it," Jean said and smiled. "Are you ready?" Jean asked and walked to where Kara sat.

Kara closed her eyes as Dr. Grey withdrew blood from her arm, and spot on her upper back, near her neck. "Could I please see your tail?" Jean asked kindly.

_Why... ?_

Kara moved her tail and it lay perpendicular to her on the bed. She felt no pain as Jean stuck her with the needle.

_Wow, was that supposed to hurt?_

Dr. Grey took her blood samples to the back room where they were tested by Dr. Henry McCoy(a.k.a.- Beast). "What's she gonna do with those?" she asked Storm.

"She will give them to Mr. McCoy, who will sample them for any signs of poison or anything different, that may have been caused by your mutations," Storm replied.

Mr. McCoy?

"So is Mr. McCoy a doctor like Jean? I thought he taught math class," Kara said.

Storm turned and sat beside Kara on the bed. "Well,.. he is a math teacher," she said. "But he's also a research scientist. He does a lot of the scientific studies that helps Jean's doctoring skills become more advanced than a normal doctor's at a hospital,"Storm explained.

_Oooohhhh,..._

"Oh, so is he gonna study those blood samples?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and he will try to figure out what exactly made Logan pass out like he did," Storm said. Kara didn't say anything else so Storm stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, where Logan lain on the other hospital bed. She felt his forehead, and seeming felt okay with his temperature she stood there.

Kara was curious to what happened to him. She stood and walked to where Ororo stood. She stood beside Storm quietly.

_What could have I done to him? He's like so tough-looking surely I didn't do THIS to him_.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kara asked Ororo.

Storm looked at Logan then looked into Kara's face and said, "Yes, he will. Whatever happened to him his immune system apparently is able to fight it off," she said then paused. Then she finished, "What surprised both of us is since Logan can heal himself very quickly, he should have been able to overcome this more quicker than he is," Storm said. "That is what Dr. McCoy will test. He will see if there is anything within the blood that could've done this much harm."

Kara looked at Logan. He started to stir. She didn't want to be near him when he woke up so she walked back and sat on her bed. A door behind her opened and she turned around and looked. Dr. Grey walked out of the room, and big and blue, Mr. McCoy followed her.

"What did you find?" Storm asked her.

Jean turned to Mr. McCoy and he started his exclamation. "From the withdrawal of blood from Kara, I have studied and discovered there is a great amount of venenum caused by her mutation, supposedly created by the small glands in her neck and tail. It appears as this venom is created within her tail, it is secreted through the lower tip of it, and with this we believe the poison runs throughiut her whole body," he said in a as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

In English please...

"However, we are not positive exactly how powful this venom is," Dr. Grey said.

"But comparing it to various other venoms, we believe that this may be as malignant as some of the world's most deadly arachnids," McCoy finshed.

Kara sat there a minute trying to take this all in. She finaly said, "So,.. you're sayin that this stuff in my tail is like something from a spider!" She stopped and had a disgusted look on her face. "And it can kill someone!" she said in a small voice.

"We are not quite sure yet, but more than likley, .. yes. We will take blood samples from Wolverine to retrive his antibodies that can fight off this venom. Hopefully we will be able to create an anti-venom to prevent other accidents," Mr. McCoy said.

_I can't believe this! I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident... I didn't even think THIS would've happened. Why? ... Oh god, I hope I didn't kill him! Oh, that would be so horrible! The professor would kick me out for good if that happened! OH... PLEASE, Mr. McCoy,.. please find a cure for it!_

Kara sat there then turned to look at Logan on the bed behind her with a worried look on her face. Jean looked at Kara and apparently reading her mind, she said, "Kara, it's okay," she said, and put her hand on Kara's shoulder, "Don't worry. Logan'll be fine. He heals very quickly, so he will be just fine," she paused then said in a joking voice, "But I'd avoid him after this if I were you. He's really NOT going to be very happy about being knocked down by you," Jean said and smiled, hoping to get her to feel better.

Kara looked at Jean, and tried to smile; she couldn't. There's tooo much that she's thinking; too much she's to deal with.

_What will happen if I get someone else with this? What if I hurt them? What if they die? she gasped What will the professor do? What would I do?_

Kara's room

She sat on her bed, trying to think of what she had to deal with... venom like a spider's,... tail like a scorpion's... wings like god-knows-what...

What will I do? I don't think the professor is angry or anything, but why do I still have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach?

There was a knock at her door, "Come in," she hesitantly said. It was Jean. She carried a small medical pouch with her.

I wonder what's in that bag...

"Kara," Jean said, and sat on the bed beside her, "Listen, Dr. McCoy and I found and anti-venom for your venom..." she said.

...uh-huh,...

"And he created an anti-venom that should act as a "venom-depressant", if you want to say. You would insert it into your blood stream, much like a shot, and it should help decrease the amount of venom that's being made. This should keep you from accidently hurting anyone," Jean said.

Accidently?

"Ok,.. well thanks,... uhh,.. how exactly does this thing work?" Kara asked.

"Well, it will be like a daily shot. You will be given a supply of the anti-venom whenever you will need it and you will inject yourself and that's really it," Jean said. "Here let me show you exactly what to do," she said and unzipped the small pouch. Inside it contained several small, carefully packaged tubes. "See, first you'd take out the correct tube. The tubes that have blue caps are your anti-venom. The ones with green caps are the anti-venoms that would be given to any other person, injected with your venom. You would take the tube, and unscrew the cap. The needle is pre-attached so you'd only have to take off the cap then inject it in your upper arm," she said. "Give me your arm and I'll show you the right vein."

_This is all too weird... (me: yeps)_

Jean showed Kara exactly where and how to inject the special anti-venom. Jean warned her that it probably isn't strong enough to last too long, so she'd have to be careful if she ever kissed anyone or anything of that nature and if she was to unintentionally "sting" anyone she was to inject them with the other anti-venom. Jean told her Professor Xavier instructed that Kara was to have her small pouch of anti-poisons with her at all times. Just in case...


	10. Chapter 9

**Only a few months after Kara came to the school, Professor Xavier decided that it would be good for the X-students to attend a public school, istead of being stuck at the mansion all the time.**

**Now Kara and the other students go to the local high school. Kurt wanted to attend the school with the other so the X-kids, so the Professor created an image inducer that creates a holographic image around Kurt so he could attend the normal school(and of course it only makes him look normal so if he touched someone with his hand they'd probobly figure out he has only 3 fingers and the scars and yeah...).**

**Kara is still 16 and Kurt is 18, but they decided to stay in the same grade(like 10th) so thats all okay... yeah... yeah we're gonna start the story now... o.O**

**Kara's room**

**She now shares a room with Rogue and Kitty(Shadowcat). Its early in the morning.**

Kara woke up to a loud noise coming from upstairs. She was extremely tired and was a drousy. She sleeps upside down in the closet every once and a while, and she did last night... not exactly the best idea... She turned as if she was going to stand up from her "bed" but after realizing she wasn't in a bed she lost grip of the rail in the top of her closet, her feet and tail slipped and she fell on the floor with a thud.

_Oouuuuccchh,..._

She groggily sat up and rubbed her shoulder, sore from the hard landing. She started to fall back asleep, sitting there but then she heard another noise. It was Scott waking everyone up. Every day he goes up and down the student's halls knocking on the doors and shouting "Wake up!" to the X-kids.

She stood up and tried to gather herself. Oh, yes... still there in her room she shared with Kitty and Rogue. She walked out of the closet and looked at Kitty and Rogue sleeping in their beds. Even though not ever a morning person, she walked over to Kitty's bed and jumped on the end, "Wake up, Kit!" she said. Kitty groaned and turned in her bed. "Aww, come on! Wake up!"Kara said louder and pushed on her arm.

Kitty groaned again then sat up. "Please, Kara, go to bed. Its probobly not even 5 yet,..." Kitty said groggily.

"Scott's only a few doors over. Might as well wake up," Kara replied and she stood up from her bed.

"You're just hearing things, Kara," Kitty said and fumbled with her watch on the small nightstand beside the bed trying to see what time it is.

"Am not! I have keen hearing remember?... Well,.. know your gonna have'ta wake up within the next 60 seconds,..." Kara replied teasingly.

"KARA! Just go to bed! Leave me alone,..." Kitty said.

Then Rogue quickly sat up in her bed and yelled, "If yall don't either go ta bed or shut up, I'm gonna put BOTH of yall ta bed mahself!" she said and let her head fall back onto her pillow.

_Wow,... grumpy ass..._

Kara and Kitty sat in silence for a second, then Kitty lay back down without saying anything else, but Kara walked over to the closet. She chose her outfit in the dark. She could see very well in the dark, but that didn't really matter. She didn't care what she looked like, or how she dressed. On normal days her clothes didn't really match anyways.

She put on her clothes and she was rummaging around for her bag, Scott came to the door. "Wake up, girls! Time for school!"

Both Kitty and Rogue groaned. Kitty sat up, but Rogue just layed there.

_I guess ya ain't supposed to mess with Rogue when she's sleepin..._

Kara finally found her bag, put her shoes on and walked out the door.

She flew to the kitchen where there already were some older X-students sitting at the kitchen bar eating breakfast. Kara walked to the pantry and looked inside for something to eat.

Then she heard Kurt's bamf. Without turning around, she asked, "You want ceral or fruit for breakfast, Kurt?"

He answered, "Ceral."

"Cheerios, Fruit loops, or Frosted Flakes?" (hey give em a break. Its a kid's school. Its not her fault all they gots a bunch of kiddie ceral!)

"Cheerios," Kurt said. Kara grabbed the box of Cheerios and two bowls. "Vhat time did you vake up?" Kurt asked Kara.

She walked to the bar where Kurt sat and poured both of them a bowl. "Uhhmm,.. just a few minutes before Scott came to our door to wake us up," she said and she walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Has Storm left yet?"

Kurt stuffed a handful of dry Cheerios in his mouth, chewed and swallowed and said, "I do not think so. But I'm sure she vill be leaving soon." Normally Kurt and Kara rode to school with Storm, rather than in the mansion's bus. It was way too noisy for Kara to bear and Kurt insisted on being with her. And of course Ororo didn't mind, as long as they got down to the garage in time for her not to wait on them.

Kara seconded her steps back the utensil drawer, grabbed 2 spoons and walked back to the table and poured milk into her own bowl, then handing it to Kurt. "We didn't have homework last night did we?" she asked. Kurt had his mouth full of cereal so he just shook his head.

They finished their bowl and at the smae time stood up and put it in sink. Kara walked to the door of the kitchen and looked out into the hallway. "C'mon! She's heading toward the garage!" Kara said.

Kurt took a gulp of juice and piked up his and Kara's bags and bamfed to the doorway where Kara stood. He handed Kara her bag and slung his own bag on his back. Kurt bamfed a few yards ahead of her down the hall. Her wings came up and she flew down after him.

When they finally got to the garage, Storm had already d up her car. It was a white convertible. Apparently she was waiting for the two of them. Kurt and Kara hopped over the door(the roof was down) into the back seat. "I was beginning to think you two decided to sleep in," Ororo said.

"Sorry," Kara said and started laughing.

"Vhat! Vhat are you laghing at?" Kurt said with a smile, trying not to laugh too.

Kara stopped herself from laughing and with a stifled laugh she said, "Oh.. nothing." Kurt looked at her and shook his head and silently laughed. They pulled out of the garage into the driveway. Kara started to go through her back to make sure she didn't forget anything. She stopped and looked at Kurt. "Kurt! Your inducer!" she said, reminding him to turn his image inducer on.

He pushed a button on the image inducer disquised as a watch, and said "Ich bin gut." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

**At the school**

After they got to the school they followed Ororo to her classroom. She taught a junior history class. They sat on the floor against the wall in her classroom. They usually do their homework then,.. or sometimes they just talk. Today Kara was extremely tired from the mission the X-Men went on the night before, and she's not really a day-time person. She leaned against Kurt's shoulders and somewhat fell asleep.

Kurt's tail, of course, has to be stuffed in his pants so people won't feel it or accidentlly touch it. Yeah, sadly people would freak out if they saw it(its sad cause Kurt's tail mkes him sooo sexay huggles kurt lol). He untucked it and wrapped it around Kara's waist. Kara smiled and let out her tail and wrapped it around Kurt's tail.

They sat there about 5 more minutes and then the bell rang. They quickly jumped up and readied themselves... back to normal-looking students. They walked to Storm's desk and started a quick small-talk conversation, to make it look like they were asking a question. Some of Ororo's first class period students walked into the room. Kurt and Kara headed out of the classroom and to where they normally part to go to their to the different first classes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Later that day**

After lunch and finally to the end of their third-to-last class, Kara headed to Spanish. Being that their school only offered Spanish, French, and German, the only class Kara would want to take is Spanish I. She could learn German from Kurt of course, and she had a personal problem with French people. She took Spanish II because she had taken Spanish I before she had ran away from home.

It was in the middle of class, she sat in the back listening to the teacher drone on something about the Spanish-speaking countries' schools. Almost falling asleep, with her chin in her hand, she almost jumped up when she heard a faint but familiar noise. In the distance, somewhere, she heard the sound of bending and braking metal. She clenched her fists and grumbled inaudible under her breath. "Magneto." He had been after her since an counter she had with the brotherhood. To make the story short, right before Kara had been "officially" named an X-Men she had met a young man named Remy LeBeau(aka Gambit) at the mall. She was "swept off her feet" by Gambit, who at the time was a spy/agent for Magneto's brotherhood of evil mutants. She had liked him for a while and after only one date, and her telling him her powers, he pretty much attacked her right then and there. She had never forgiven herself for falling for his tricks and now she gets to go on her guilt trips every time the X-Men fight against the Brotherhood, Magneto is after her for an evil plan, that involves the draining and use of the venom made by her body.

Kara raised her hand. The teacher called on her, "Sí, Senorita Kara?" she asked.

Kara quietly asked, "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher stood there with her hands on her hips. Kara groaned, "El baño?" she asked. The teacher requires the students to speak in Spanish at all times in Spanish class... probably why they call it Spanish class.

"Sí." her teacher answered and Kara jumped up and trying to act the normal, she walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Kara bolted down the hallway towards the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she pulled out the small communicator that's disguised as a necklace. She squeezed one side of it that would send out a warning, flashing signal to the other X-Men's communicators.

Someone had apparently picked up her signal and responded, "Yes." It was Kurt's voice in a very light whisper. He was apparently still in class.

Being mindful that his communicating device did not have a headset, she quietly whispered back, "Kurt, he's here."

"Vhich, he?" he responded, knowing she was talking about ONE of the X-Men's enemies.

"Magneto! I'm in the bathroom that's by the back stairs. Meet me here ASAP! Raven out." she said and stuffed her communicator back down her shirt to keep him from any trouble with his teacher. And if ya'll are wondering, her codename is Raven. No good story with this one,... she would've gone without, but one of the other students called her that one time, and it just caught on...

Kara walked out of the restroom, looking around the corner, hoping there were no teachers around. She was alone. She sniffed the air, hoping her slightly heighten smell would pick up something. She did. It was a smell. A familiar one again, but this one made her wince up at it. She smelt the faint smell of smoke and a light smell of manly cologne. She grumbled to herself, hoping not to have to encounter who she smelled. It was the smell of her once-was friend, Remy LeBeau... Gambit. She followed her nose up the stairs. Not even going up all the way, there she saw Gambit... he was meandering about the hallway, looking for something, as it seemed.

_Still looking for me are we? Give it up already._

She suddenly changed to her mutant from and flew down the stairs and into the hallway when she heard several screams from the classrooms downstairs. She quickly grabbed her communicator and called on Jean Grey, "Jean! I need you! Hurry!" Kara flew to the classroom she had come from and to her horror, she saw Magneto there in the classroom. He held several desks and pieces of the wall over the students in the classroom. There were several girls grouped together, screaming and crying. Magneto called out, "Silence!" The girls whimpered in fear of him. There were several guys who stood in front of the girls and teacher trying to "protect" them. _Not like it would help..._

Kara flew into the room. She didn't have her X-Men uniform so she hoped and prayed the students didn't recognize her as... her. "Hey! Leave 'em alone, Magneto!" she called out. He turned and looked at her with a not-so-surprised look. She flew toward him and smacked him on his face real good. He somewhat fell over, but his magnetic field held him up. She gracefully leaded on the wall and did a small flip and landed on the ground on her feet. "You're looking for me.. well here I am. Don't you dare hurt them." she said through gritted teeth, with her eyes starting to really glow.

Magneto gave a light chuckle. "Of course, I am looking for you, but what do you care for those humans, you homo-sapian lover." he said with a smirk.

Ok, that made her mad. She jumped toward him, but before she reached him, Magneto hurtled a desk at her which sent her to the ground. She pushed herself to stand up again, but Magneto sent another desk directly onto her back, knocking her to the floor again. "Do you really want to know what I've been planning on doing with you?" he asked her a rhetorical question. He threw another desk at her causing her when she only slightly moved. She called out in pain. Using pieces of the broken desks, Magneto held her up by her neck and back. The desks pierced into her side; she winced at the pain. "Don't know? Well. First, we'll kill you and drain every last drop of blood from your body. Then we'll separate all your precious, yet dangerous venom and molecularly duplicate it. And each and EVERY human will be intoxicated and die... all because of you, my dear."

Kara struggled at the desks around her but managed to say, "You're sick." Magneto tightened his magnetic grip on the desks around her body. She started to gag and cough, having a hard time breathing.

Suddenly, a bright red light filled the room. Kara closed her eyes at the brightness. Along with the pieces of the desk, she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Cyclops and Jean Grey in uniform standing in the doorway. Cyclops's eye beam sent Magneto against the wall and set her free. Jean rushed to her and asked, "Are you okay, Raven?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go meet someone." she said as Jean helped her to her feet. " I have a feeling there's some trouble elsewhere." She flew up and out of the room, and on the way she ran into Kurt, who had also gotten in uniform.

"Vhere vere you?" he asked as they headed toward one way down a hall.

"Talkin' to an old friend..." she said in sarcasm. "But right now, I smell an old enemy causin' some trouble." she flew towards the math hallway.

When they arrived at the room, they heard several small explosions and people calling out and screaming. When they burst through the door, there was Gambit. Kara looked at him with great disgust not wishing to even look at him. Her eyes glowed a very bright red and she clenched her fists. Trying to control her rage,.. it doesn't work a lot of the times. She lunged toward Gambit with her claws out for him, but he quickly jumps out of her way. She flies directly toward the wall, and push herself off it back at Gambit. He charges three cards and throws them at her. The first two, she dodges, but the last hits her and hurdles her sideways to the ground.

Kurt bamfed himself in front of her and said, "Leave her alone!"

Gambit chuckled, "Even da demon-lookin' got 'imself a girl, no?" he laughed.

Kara comes-to and moves around Kurt and jumps onto Gambit's back. She uses one arm to hold his neck, the other to hold his arms behind his back, and she took her tail, with it's spike out, and pointed it at his neck, only a few inches away. "Don't move..."

"Or what?" he replied flippantly and wiggled his arms free from her grip, and started charging cards and randomly throwing them around.

She now held onto this neck with both arms. She called out to Kurt, "Nightcrawler! Get the students out of here!" He did so. Knowing the students definitely wouldn't go with him willingly, he just touched them and 'ported them outside the classroom.

One of the many girls cried out, "My purse! It has all my stuff in it!" the young girl quickly ran into the room, before Kurt could stop her. She moved, cautiously around Raven and Gambit's struggling and grabbed her bag. As she was close to leaving, Gambit charged a card and threw it at her.

Raven called out, "NO!" The girl turned and looked, seeing the explosive card coming at her, her eyes widened and she screamed. Raven bolted from Gambit and pushed the girl put of the card's way. Instead of hitting the girl, the card exploded in Kara's face. She screamed and was thrown to the floor.

"Raven!" Kurt called out as he entered the room. Kurt picked up a desk and threw it at unsuspecting Gambit, which knocked him to the wall, apparently knocking him out. Kurt rushed to Kara's side. He looked over her once and carefully picked her up in his arms, bridal style. Balancing her in one arm, he turned on his communicator and called for an X-Man. Jean acknowledged him. Kurt in a short panic said to Jean, "Kara, is hurt badly. I believe we need to take her back to ze mansion."

"Are you still in the school?" she asked.

"Ja, in ze math hall."

"Ok, then get her to my car. Several other students are leaving so it shouldn't look too conspicuous." Jean replied. "Jean out." she turned off her communicator.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at where Gambit lay. He was gone. Out a window or something... but he didn't care. He just wanted to get Kara to medical help. He quickly, but carefully carried her out to Jean's car. He gently laid her on the backseat to where she'd be comfortable and safe. He bamfed into the front passenger seat.

In only 5 minuted Jean rushed to her car and sped off to the X-Mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Kara awoke in the medical wing of the X-Mansion, without opening her eyes. She felt her heartbeat in her head and was aching all over her body. She heard Kurt, Jean, and Professor Xavier talking to each other, and the whirring sound of the medical machines. She slowly opened her eyes. Under her breath she said "Oh god" Jean and Kurt walked over to her bed. Jean examined her and said, "Are you okay?" Kara continued to stare at nothing and slightly shook. Kurt helped herr to sit up in her bed, then stand beside him. "You had us vorried. Vee thought you vere seriously hurt," he said.  
She blinked her eyes several times. She couldn't see anything except black. As her thoughts swarmed her mind, she fell to her knees andquietly began to cry.  
Kurt quickly bent down and grabbed her arms, "Kara, vats vrong... vhy are your eyes still red?" She was no longer in her mutant form, therefore her eyes should not be colored red.  
Kara sat there shaking and starting to sob finally muttered, "I can't see"  
In absolute confusion, Kurt looked at her ad said, "Vhat? Vhat are you talking about"  
She gently reached up to find his face. When she felt his cheek at her fingertips, she pulled herself up close to it and said, "I can't see, Kurt. I can't see anything." She still shook, but her crying lightened.  
Jean came to where Kara sat on the floor and said," Please, Kara. Please tell me what's wrong"  
Kurt spoke up and answered for her, "She can't see. It is very strange." he said, comforting her in his arms.  
The professor wheeled over close to where they were, and said, "Kurt, take Raven to her room, and help her lie down in her bed. I will be there shortly." 

Kurt carefully helped Kara stand and picked her up bridal style and teleported them upstairs to Kara's room.


	13. Chapter 13

_...Summer break was all too soon ending. It was time to go back to school._

_The blindness was supposed to be only temporary. McCoy said the explosion somewhat had the same effect on my eyes as it would if I stared into the sun for quite a long time. It was somewhat a deterioration thing. With both the physical and mental therapy from the Professor and Dr. McCoy, my vision had improved slightly.  
And now I must wear sunglasses in public, thanks to this. That card's explosion harmed whatever it is that controlled the color change in my eye. The color's supposed to only change when I change into 'mutant form'. Now... sighs it's just another thing I have to continually hide from the humans.__  
It's getting way to hard to do this. I miss being able to see things, people... Kurt... Hopefully someday something could be done about it._  
Kara carefully stepped out of the car and felt around with her walking stick. It had been almost six months since 'the incident' with Gambit, but it felt like an eternity to her... as well as everyone else in the X-Mansion.  
She was able to get around fairly well, even without her stick. Since her sight was gone, her other senses became even stronger. Kara developed somewhat of a 'psycic sense', not technically. It was like a 'sixth sense'; she sensed what happened around her, and if anything or anybody violated her space, she knew it right away.  
Kurt was dubbed Kara's 'official' escort. Xavier arranged for them to have every class, if possible, together. And for this new year, Raven had only one class apart from him. _ Sometimes, I'd say I like this. Being late for class is definitely my specialty. Haha..._ Kara leaned against the wall, waiting for Kurt who had to speak with the student counselor. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She was rather exhausted from that weekend. The X-Men had been training in the danger room all day, and she had found time to go in and freshen up her skills. Though most all the other X-Men didn't want her to go through with any danger room sequence because they all thought she'd get herself hurt since she was blind. She sure did prove them wrong.  
She went up several levels with them, but had to discontinue when one of the machines blasted her from the back and sent her into a wall. Ouch... no more danger room sequences... for then...  
Kara propped her walking stick against the wall and adjusted her glasses, and pricked her ears to noises coming down the hall.  
She noted that there were at least three guys walking a ways down the hall, talking and laughing at whatever they were talking about.  
_Playin' hooky are we? _Kara ignored the guys as they walked in towards her. One boy stopped in front of her and said mockingly, "What is such a good little girl like you doing out here skipping class? You know you're going to get in trouble." The others laughed._  
Lookie who's talkin'... asshole..._ "Why don't you be a good little boy and go play in traffic or something..." Kara replied sarcastically. One of the guys laughed and she could hear the one she insulted's low growl at her. Kara cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Awww... did I hurt your feelings?... I'm sorry..." she said in a teasing voice.

The guy exploded, "I don't give a damn if you're a stupid blind girl!" and he wound back his arm to throw a punch at her.  
_Why do these humans always like to START fights?_ Kara didn't move from her spot, knowing he was going to take a punch. The guy swung at Kara with all his might, and right as his fist got within three inches from her face she grabbed his hand and firmly held it in her hand. The guys gasped. "What the hell!" some exclaimed."I think someone has a lil' temper problem..." Kara said, continuing to mock him.  
The boy pulled away his hand from her and looked at her wide-eyed. "I don't know what you just did, but I'll sure as hell show you!"  
"Like you showed me just now? Wonderful example..." Kara responded sarcastically.  
"I'll get you!" he yelled at her and roughly picked her up by her shoulders. Kara remained calm. "He put her face close to hers. "You're quite a smart-ass. You press your luck, being a helpless blind kid."  
"Helpless? Ha!" Kara laughed. She gave up all her weight from the floor and let the guy's grip on her shoulders hold her. She pushed all her weight against the wall and grabbed onto the guy's wrists. Before he could do anything, she kicked him in the chest and he flew to the other side of the hall. She fell to the ground.  
"God! She's a damn witch!" one boy called out. The boys ganged up on her and stood around her. One took her walking stick and hit her on the upper arm with it. "What are you gonna do now, freak?" one guy said, and the others jeered at her.

Kara gracefully and quickly jumped up, flipped, landed on one's shoulder, and pushed herself to the outside of the boy's circle. She hit the one directly in front of her on the back of the head which sent him to the floor. "I'm gonna whip ya'll's ass." she said and punched another guy as he approached her. The one who held her cane, pushed her against the wall, and her kicked him in the place it hurts. The walking stick fell to the floor; she picked it up. "I believe this is mine." She hit one guy in the stomach with her cane. "And that's what happens when you mess with ME." she said with a rather calm voice.

As this was occurring, Kurt finally walked out of the office and saw the boys surrounding Raven a ways down the hall. He rushed up behind one and hit him across the back of the back, and the boy fell to the ground. "Leave her alone!"  
Every guy seemed to have fallen to the ground or was holding his head... or something else... in pain. Kurt gently grabbed Kara's hand and said flirtiously, "Do you vish to return to class, fair Kara?" 

Kara tried not to laugh and replied, "Do I wish to, no. Do I HAVE to.." She laughed lightly. "Let's go." They both walked away, leaving the guys, disillusioned because they were just beat up by a girl. Even more humiliating, that she was blind...


End file.
